when posey met sally
by fallenangelshavethetardis
Summary: Complete! This is my first fic and take on Sally and Poseidon's fling.
1. Chapter 1

Sally Jackson was tired. She was tired of losing all of her dreams, and the people she loved. First, it had been her parents. The best people in the world, destroyed along with many other innocent people in a freak lightning storm. She was supposed to be on that plane.

"_Sally's really sick…I don't think she should be travelling." Sally heard her Dad's muffled voice through her door._

"_I could call up Steve. She hasn't seen her uncle in a while. I still wish she could come though."_

"_I know honey. Me too. But we don't want to make her even sicker."_

_Sally heard a sigh, then sounds of feet thumping down steps. She sat up in bed and groaned. Sally had been bragging about this trip to Florida all year to her friends. She wasn't about to miss it because of some stupid cold. Sally grabbed her suitcase from the top of her closet. It fell with a defaening THUD._

"_Crap!" Sally cursed under her breath. Hurriedly, she tried to shove the suitcase back into the closet. It wasn't working out. Sally stumbled back into her bed and cocooned herself back into the covers. _

"_Sal? Are you awake? What's happening up here?" Her mom walked into the room. The huge polka-dotted suitcase that was wedged in between the closet door and the frame gave away what really happened._

"_Sally. You know what we said. We want you to come on this vacation, really. But baby," She sat at the end of Sally's bed. "if you're sick and you travel, lots of other people could get sick too. Plus it wouldn't do your condition any good either."_

"_But mom, I'm already feeling better! I could walk- no run 20 miles and-"_

"_Sally, Uncle steve is coming over to watch you while were gone. No arguments ok? Don't worry, we'll bring you back something from every place we visit!" Sally's mother leaned down and placed a kiss on her daughter's forehead. " You may miss this trip, but there'll be plenty of other epics in your life."_

The next two days were painful, but they were nothing in comparision to the days after the flight went down. Freak lightning storm they said. It was like magic the way that storm had appeared. There wasn't even time to alert the pilots.

After months of mourning and years of help from her uncle, it was time for Sally to go to college. She was gonna major in English lit, of course. Sally Jackson was excited, it was time to start a new stage in her life. Go to college, get her doctorate, become a teacher, and then start a family. But once again, fate screwed her over. Her uncle came down with a severe case of cancer. And just like that, Sally dropped out of college and went to aid her only surviving family member. After two years of intense chemo and forking over her college fund to pay for all this, her uncle died. Defeated and lonely, Sally decided it was time to go back to Montauk. Maybe there she could rebuild her life. Finally after hours of driving, she parked the whining tan Toyota next to small cottage.

Sally Jackson had always loved Montauk. She loved the seasalt encrusted outside, the spiders that moved in when nobody else was living in there, the mushy mattress, the blue curtains, and most importantly, the ocean. Especially sunrise. She would and did stay up all night just to see the sun slowly bleed over the horizon. The way the sun painted the ocean gold and the way the light blasted the darkness away gave sally hope.

Once all the spiders had been shooed out of the bedsheets and the pot of water was boiling on the stove, Sally relaxed. She grabbed an Adirondack chair and pulled it onto the front porch. It was about 2 AM. The hot coffee's steam lazily twirled upwards and intermixed with the mist from Sally's breath. She pulled out her notebook and began to write down her grocery list. " If I'm gonna be a hermit, I gotta do it right". She scratched down a few of the basics, milk, coffee, chips, soups, and snack foods. Then she looked up.

As the sun broke over the horizon, a massive figure exploded out of the water. It was made out of water, but it seemed to be golden water. Like, liquid gold. Sally muffled her scream. The figure had to have been at least 100 feet tall. It burned her head to look at it, but her eyes couldn't let go. It crouched down, and waved it's mammomth sized hand over a huge area of water. Then it whipped around towards Sally's direction. Sally froze. It seem to stare at her for a few seconds. Sally dared not even breathe. Suddenly, the thing exploded like a water balloon and fell into the ocean. The frightened girl put her hands over her eyes. Oh god, she needed some Excedrin. Sally managed to stumble into the bedroom before the screaming began. It was awful. It was like thirty thousand hungry, tired babies were using her brain as a megaphone. Then the explosions began. 5000 atomic bombs went off in succession. Sally clenched the sheets and cried out. No one would be around to hear her though. It was the down season. Even the retiree's were gone. Her legs flailed, flying up and then violently slamming down on the bed. The springs squealed in protest, they were drowned out by Sally's feeble cries for help. Soon, Sally didn't know how long this had been going on. Her brain felt like it was melting, that was the only thing she was aware of. She might have been screaming for hours, days, maybe even a week. But she couldn't tell. She couldn't even tell when there was an urgent knock at her front door.


	2. Chapter 2

_**AN**__: Ok so my finals start next week so I'm trying to type up as much as I can before they start. Forgive my typos and grammatical errors please. I know this chapter is short but the next is turning into a long one_

_Also, I do not own Poseidon or sally Jackson or any other character affiliated with the pj&to books/storylines/whatever else. Those rights belong to Rick Riordan. He just gave me the clay to create with. (forgot to put this whole shebang on the first chapter, so im putting it on here)_

He hadn't realized anyone was on the beach. It had been foolish not to check before revealing his true form. If it wasn't for the sea serpents that set up a perimeter, the poor mortal would have exploded. He stood anxiously on the porch. The screaming that was seeping through the cracks between the door and the doorframe were becoming more painful and helpless. The tall man looked around at the beach, and fell to mist. The mist slid underneath the door and into the house. Then it swirled into the room with the screaming mortal. He reformed into a human, with black hair, sea green eyes, a blue and green Hawaiian shirt with khaki shorts and beige flipflops. He opened up the bedroom window and seagull flew in.

"Lord Poseidon, you must help her. Her mind cannot maintain the memory of your true form much longer." The seagull screeched from his perch on the sill.

Poseidon sat down on the bed and sighed. "Why didn't you check all the cabins before this morning?" He pinched the bridge of his nose, " I will do my best to heal her. But I do want to speak with everyone who had helped organize this morning's activities. This is inexcuseable."

The seagull nodded, and flapped out the window. Poseidon put his palm on the woman's forehead. He closed his eyes. Blinding gold, beautiful yellow sunbeams, and then the pain of a melting mind flowed through his hand. It was amazing she had lasted this long. He kept his hand there for ten minutes, waiting for her mind to clear itself. She was beautiful for a mortal. The wavy dark brown hair cascaded down onto her semi tanned shoulders. She was average height, but still stunning nonetheless. After she had finally settled down, her mind pure of this mornings adventure, Poseidon went into the living room.

He had to think of a way to tell her what had happened. He couldn't tell her the truth about who he really was, no. She wouldn't believe him and probably would think he was a clinically insane or something.

_Maybe, I'll make her think I was just a jogger who heard her yelling._ He melted back into mist again, then quickly reformed into the same tall man with black hair and green eyes, only this time in running shorts and a semi baggy v neck.

Now he just had to wait.


	3. Chapter 3

_DISCLAIMER: As much as I would like to, I still do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. That's Rick's property. _

Sally Jackson just had the worst dream of her life. She must have tossed and turned a lot. Her whole body felt like jello. But her brain? When she tried sitting up, it had felt like her head was glued to the rock hard pillow.

"Jesus Christ." She moaned. Sally finally managed to drag her feet over the edge of the bed. Tenatively, she stood up. Her hand shot out to her bedside table as she crumpled to the floor. _What the hell is happening to me..?_ she thought hard, trying to remember what she did this morning.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." A deep voice warned from the doorway.

Sally whipped around, eyes wild. "Who-Who the hell are you?!" She yelled. The tall man stood chuckled. He walked over to her and offered his hand. Sally balked.

He was dressed as a jogger, but something was wrong. Some old fashioned clothes flickered on top of his running clothes. Old fashioned like, Greek gladiator. And he had an aura. It was a deep blue and surrounded him entirely. Except for where the green trident poked out from his back. It was sea foam green, from the bottom all the way up to each prong. But bronze, seashells, and other stuff anyone could find on a beach was embedded in it. His smell though, he smelled like an ocean wind on a clear day. She was at a loss for words when she saw his face. It was young looking, with blue green eyes that had a brooding look. He had black hair that stunned her into further silence.

"What you saw this morning would have killed many people on the spot. It's amazing you managed to make it in here." He smiled and drew back his hand. "I take it you don't need my help getting up?"

Sally just sat there. Listening to this man's voice. It was deep and resounding. But the way he talked… it was like he had been around for centuries, and seen it all.

"Sally?" His voice sounded concerned. The mention of her name ripped her out of her trance.

She shook her head. "Who are you? What do you mean what happened this morning would have killed other people? Why do you have a trident on your back? Why are you glowing?!" The questions poured out of her before she could stop herself. She gasped, and brought her hands up to her mouth. "I'm sorry. That was rude. One question at a time right haha" She laughed nervously. Then internally kicked her self. She had forgotten the most important question. _What was this guy doing in her house!_

"So, you can see through the mist? Well, might as well lose this getup then." He became fuzzy for a second, then cleared up. Now he was dressed in khaki Bermuda shorts, and blue and green Hawaiian shirt, and wore two beige flip flops. "Is this better?"

"um. How did you jus-" Man, this guy was good at taking the words out of her mouth.

"C'mon Sally, girl smart as you are, you should be able to figure this out! Tall guy who smells like the ocean, eyes that look like the ocean, a huge glowy trident, and Grecian style clothes…?"

Sally knew her greek and roman mythology, but still didn't believe it. "There's no way! Greek Gods are just myths! Just like the roman gods," (The man flinched) "and like the Christian god. If you really are a god, Poseidon, supposedly, Then why are you down here with us? Shouldn't you be stirring up hurricanes and sending giant sea monsters to wreck ships?"

"So many questions. But I take it you want proof that I am who I say I am? Fine, come out to the beach with me." He reached out his hand again. Sally, realizing that she was still sitting on the floor, blushed. She grabbed, Poseidon's, hand. It was rough, but the kind of rough where you could tell he had done his fair share of ardous work but gentle enough to know he was still a human being, or at least a being. Poseidon hoisted sally to her feet, and led her out the door. She laughed as he practically sprinted to the ocean, dragging her behind. He picked her up like a honeymooner, and carried her out till he was knee deep in the water. Sally figured it had to be like 37 degrees in the water, it was still early april. Winter was desperately hanging on, the cold days with blustering winds were signs of that. But, Poseidon seemed unaffected by the freezing temperature of the ocean.

"I'm going to put you down now, okay?"

" Are you crazy! That water is gonna give me hypothermia!" She laughed nervously.

" Well, if I wasn't here, yeah it probably would. Do you trust me?" Sally looked up at this question. Sure this dude had just appeared in her house and claimed to be Greek God Poseidon, but there was something about him. He didn't seem crazy, or homicidal, he was just, normal.

"yes."

"Then watch this." He lowered his arms so she could jump out of them. She jumped into the water, eyes closed. But instead of her body going into shock from the freezing water, her body relaxed. The water was warm, like a beach in florida warm. Then, he jammed his trident into the water. The ocean and earth began to shake. An earthquake began that was big enough to be noticed, but small enough that nothing was damaged. As the shuddering continued, the ocean split open. Revealing a large dark crack that seemed to go down forever. The water hesistated at the edge, then plummeted in, turning into white froth when it tumbled down into the crack. Sally tried to look into the abyss, but right as she was about to lean over, a heard of majestic white stallions galloped out of the crack. Bucking and rearing the horses ran towards the beach. Their excited neighs cut clear across the water. When they had reached the beach, they pivoted around and began to gallop back, tossing their heads and throwing out their hind legs in pure joy. As they got close to the crack, they turned sea green. Finally, one stallion, who was the largest out of all jumped over the crack, and turned back into sea water. Soon the other horses followed, each melting back into the ocean. But the last few horses when they jumped, flew straight up into the air and became dark omnious clouds. Poseidon pulled his trident from the crack, and started swirling the clouds around faster and faster. Then, where only dark clouds had been there a moment before, there was a mini-hurricane. He swung his trident around. It was as if someone had tied a lasso around the huge swirling mass of wind and water to the trident. He wrangled the hurricane around for a minute. Then, the hurricane dissappated.

Finally, the water that had been up to her thighs had begun to recede. It retreated until there was just a patch of wet sand where Poseidon and Sally were standing. Poseidon stuck his trident into the sand and leaned up against it.

"Well, I guess you really are Poseidon." She laughed. Sally couldn't believe that just twenty minutes ago she was ready to call the cops on him for breaking and entering. It was also hard to grasp that she was standing next to a god.

"Shall we head back to the beach?"

"Yeah." He began to lift Sally up. "Hey! You know, my legs do work." She gently shoved his arms away from her. "and I usually wait a date or two before I let guys start carrying me."

" Are you asking me on a date?" Poseidon laughed.

"What! No! I mean I was just- y'know, not every mortal woman is gonna fall at your feet for your little trick." Sally folded her arms over her chest, and stomped towards the beach.

Poseidon melted into the ocean and popped up on the beach right as Sally stepped out of the surf. Her legs were sopping wet, and the cold wind was picking up again. She shivered.

"Let's go inside. It'll be warmer in the-"

"How come you aren't wet?!" Sally interrupted. She glared at his dry legs.

"Well it's easy to be dry when you're the god of oceans." He chuckled. "You're- You are the most impressive mortal I've met in thousands of years."

Sally paused as she reached the door. She turned around and looked at Poseidon. He looked down and smiled at her.

"You know, I wasn't just trying to be nice. You really are. You saw through my disguise immeadiatley. You handled the truth about me like I was just telling you the weather for the day. And, you're the most beautiful woman. Not even Aphro- Well I shouldn't say that, it might end badly for you. But do you understand?" Poseidon's sea green eyes held Sally firm.

Sally poked him in chest. " Do you really mean all that? I mean, I'm nothing! I'm, was, just a college drop out without a cent to my name. I'm just a human being. And a unsuccessful one at that. You know I figured I'd just be one of thos- " Poseidon grabbed her waist and pulled her to close to him. He silenced her with warm, strong kiss. The door flew open and they stumbled through, a mess of limbs. Poseidon and Sally tumbled onto the mushy bed. He rolled over so she had her back on the mattress and he was straddled on top of her.

"Sally Jackson, You are a queen among women. If I ever hear you utter those loathing words again," He began to kiss her neck. " I will, well I don't know what, but it wont be good."

Giggling, Sally shoved Poseidon off of her and pinned him to the bed. "Listen aqua man, if we're gonna do this, we're gonna play it by my rules." Sally grabbed the covers and flung them over her and Poseidon.


	4. Chapter 4

_Still do not own PJO or any of the characters. all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion_

Sally was tired of waking up and feeling like she had been run over by 747. At least her head didn't feel like it was going to explode. She sat up, groaning.

"Please, _please _let yesterday be a dream." Sally mumbled, eyes closed in a silent prayer. The house smelled strongly of the ocean. And eggs frying, that made her mouth water. It wasn't a dream.

She stood up and walked to the bathroom, if she was going to get to know _Poseidon_ she might as well look her best. She turned the hot water nozzle and jumped in. After years of childhood experience, Sally knew that you only had about 10 minutes of the temperature you wanted before the water temperature dropped down to 40 degrees. She grabbed her shampoo bottle and squirted it into her palm. She began thinking about yesterday afternoon when the fun had started. He had be so gentle, but fulfilling. The way his rough hands held her, she still got goosebumps even in the hot shower. But, as she washed the shampoo out of her hair, a horrible though hit her.

He hadn't used a condom.

Suddenly, a thousand possibilities flew through her mind. She froze in the shower. She could be pregnant or have gotten something from this guy. Convienitely too, she hadn't bought any birth control.

"Well this is just fantastic." Sally grumbled as she grabbed the conditioner. She had always wanted a family, two sons and girl with a nice house in a suburb outside New York City. But she wasn't ready to start now. She didn't have a job, or an college education, all she had was this little seaside cabin and her uncle's whiny old Toyota that was probably entering the last leg of it's life. She wasn't baby ready, Sally wasn't even mom ready! Sally lathered herself up in soap, then hurriedly washed it off as the water began to turn cold. She stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her steaming body. Sally ran into her bedroom, found a pair of bootcut dark washed jeans and a simple white tshirt. Then readied herself to talk to the god she had unprotected sex with last night.


	5. Chapter 5

_Still do not own PJO or any of the characters. all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion_

Whatever Sally was expecting to find in the kitchen, it was not that. Poseidon had a full breakfast out on the table. Eggs, bacon, coffee, strawberries, and even toast. But it was all blue. He stood at the counter, grinning.

"I hope it's okay, my employees got all this together… I'm not quite sure why it's blue though."

Sally laughed, " Well, blue breakfast is a first! C'mon let's eat. I want to learn more about you." She plunked herself into one of the wooden chairs, and began forking some blue eggs and bacon onto her plate.

" You want to learn more about me…?" Poseidon walked to Sally's right and sat, looking rather uncomfortable.

"Well yeah, I figure it's probably a good thing to know the guy I slept with last night." Sally was devouring down her breakfast. She stared at the food she'd left for Poseidon. "Are you going eat that?"

" Me? No. I'm not a fan of a lot of mortal foods."

" Right, _Mortal_ foods. So what do gods eat?"

" Ambrosia and Nectar. If you were to eat it, it would burn you up. There are some people in the world that can eat small amounts of it and survive, but even they couldn't handle our amounts."

Sally poured the strawberries onto her plate. "what makes them so special? What is it like some special gods given power?"

"Yeah, you could say it like that. Their usually children of the Olympian gods. Goddesses too. These half-bloods are really remarkable people, in fact, a lot of your country's famous people were/ are half-bloods. George Washington? Christopher Columbus? Teddy Roosevelt, Martin Luther King JR, just to name a few… Are you feeling alright?" Poseidon looked at the empty plates where only a couple minutes before there had been enough food for two people.

" Wait, so these kids… their half human and half, god? So it's possible to become pregnant by a god?"

"Well yeah. But about oh, I guess after the 2nd world war, my brothers and I decided not to have anymore kids. We couldn't bear to put the world in danger like that again. So we made a pact that we wouldn't father anymore heroes. We all stuck to it pretty well, but then a couple years ago Zeus fathered a child. It upset Hades and I, but Hades moreso than me. The poor girl was almost dragged down to Hades by some of his worst hellhounds. I decided the leave the girl alone, she was already going through so much. But I think it's funny, Hades is the only one who hasn't broken his promise yet." He had said funny, but a look of worry had deceived his words.

Sally stared at Poseidon, he looked solemn, regretful, and a tad bit angry. His eyes turned darker blue green than their usual, and his bedhead of unruly black hair added fuel to his brooding glare at the little wood table. Sally couldn't imagine finding out that her child had been drug down to the underworld merely because of who it's daddy was. She didn't get to pick who her parents were. But then something else nabbed Sally's attention. He had said Hades had been the only brother who hadn't broken his promise, but he had only told what had happened to Zeus' child.

"When did you break your oath?" Sally managed to squeak out. She looked down at her belly.

"last night."

Sally spewed her coffee all over the table. She stared at him, open mouthed.

"Sally Jackson," He reached across the table and held her hands. " I really am truly sorry. It was selfish of me to make love to you last night. It was childish and dumb. If there was anyway to take it back… I'll build you an undersea palace, that way you and the child could be safe…" His eyes criss-crossed her face, like he wanted to sear her face into his brain. "I've condemned you and the baby." Poseidon dropped his head.

" I'm already pregnant? How do you know that? What do you mean the baby and I are con-" Sally paused. Poseidon's slumped shoulders and drooping head worried her. She got up, walked over to him and pushed him into sitting up straight. Then she straddled his lap and put her hands on his tan face. "Poseidon, I'll be fine. I can handle whatever gets thrown my way. I'm sure our baby can, too. I mean, it is half god, isn't it? You don't need to build me a palace. In fact, if you did, I wouldn't go. Poseidon, would you look at me?" Her thumbs slid underneath his jawline and lifted up his head.

"If Hades or Zeus ever found out what I did, they would kill you sally. In the most agonizing way they could imagine. Then they would kill the child. Not to mention the broken oath on the styx. If any mortal breaks an oath on the Styx, they die. If a god or goddess does… the consequences could be catastrophic for mortals caught in the cross-fire."

" Okay Debbie Downer. This whole fire and brimstone thing isn't scaring me. Stop feeling guilty. We'll get through this, ok? I'm already starting to get used to the idea of being a mother. So get over it fish brain. We gotta start planning for the baby." Sally hopped up and smiled. She hoped he couldn't see how scared she really was. Then she stuck out her hand.

"Well, o mighty lord of water, are we gonna look at baby names or not?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Still do not own PJO or any of the characters. all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion_

It had been a long day. Sally had spent the morning looking at baby necessities with Poseidon and also trying to cheer him up. She hadn't realized the ocean could be so grumpy. They were looking at cribs in a catalogue when Poseidon abruptly stood up. He mumbled something like, "Need to go check something out, might be danger." Then nearly sprinted out the front door. Sally blinked.

"What." Sally said to an empty house. Finally, after sitting at the table for 5 minutes staring at a cherry finish wooden crib that could change into a twin when the baby was ready to move up, Sally stood. She groaned as she intertwined her fingers and stretched her arms. What she really needed was a nice walk to clear her head. She found her tennis shoes and a thin windbreaker jacket, grabbed the house keys and headed out.

Sally started walking up the beach towards the summer homes. Her thoughts raced while her feet propelled her further and further away from the cabin. The baby was the main focus, she had to figure out how she was going to handle being a mother. She was only twenty. The idea of motherhood hadn't even crossed her mind! And now, here she was, pregnant. With the child of a god. That brought up a whole other worry. Not only would she have to raise a child, she'd have to hide him from other gods. Maybe she could just start living at Montauk. Get a job down at Chuck's Diner and build an overhang for the car. If they needed to be protected and hidden, a little cabin by Poseidon's realm had to be the safest place.

Sally sat down on the cold sand and started picking up clumps of sand. As she continued to think up as many ways of avoiding gods as she could, a figure appeared with the sound of tiny fluttering wings. She began lobbing the chunks of sand into the ocean, watching as they broke apart in the air and then exploded when they hit the ocean.

"I don't think Poseidon will appreciate that."

Sally leapt to her feet, with clumps of sand in both hands. "Who are you!?" She yelped.

"Oh no. Sand. My only weakness. Oh c'mon sally. You can see through the mist right? Then seeing who I really am should be no problem for you." The guy was small, with a mischevious face. He had a postal worker's bag and a blue uniform to match. Sally squinted. His shoes suddenly sprouted wings and a stick with two snakes wrapped around it appeared in his hand. His postal worker uniform disappeared, replaced by Grecian clothes. His bag still remained a messenger bag, but an instrument stuck out of it. It looked like a four string mini harp.

"Hermes?"

" Congratulations! You've won todays prize, helpful tips from the best messenger god around." He beamed, like he had just offered Sally a hundred billon dollars. But that didn't help clear up Sally's confusion.

"What are you talking about?"

" Listen Sal, Can I call you Sal?" Sally shook her head no. "You're in a whole heap of trouble. However, there are some things you need to know. Like, do you know how long the gestation period is for a half-blood?" He looked expectantly at her.

"Um, nine months I suppose."

He made a buzzer noise. "Nope. Try four months. Now, not that I know anything of the sort, but hypothetically, if a mortal woman gave birth to a child of the big three, that child would have an impressive smell. Fragrant enough for any monster in a 1,000 mile radius to find. And hypothetically, if this child were to survive, there's a camp it could go to where it could be trained in the art of defending itself against monster attacks, plus other things. Finally, if two of the other big three found out about this hypothetical child, it would end badly for anyone involved. So what I would do In this hypothetical situation, I would move to New York city, find the smelliest male human being alive, rent one of the worst apartments in the city, and live under everyone's radar. Because their beginning to catch onto you, Sally. Zeus smells treachery, but he does not know what kind of treachery was committed by whom. You may think your safe here out at this cabin, but you are not.

"Living at this cabin is not a wise choice Sally Jackson. Poseidon's realm only stretches so far. Please, listen to what I'm saying. I do not wish for you to taste Zeus' lightning bolt." His concerned eyes kept Sally in place. Then he began to search around in his bag while the snakes on his stick writhed and hissed. He pulled out a bright blue post-it note, with a couple of addresses scribbled on to it.

"Here, these addresses will lead you to everything you need. I would go check them out now. Zeus' sentinels are coming. They rarely miss a thing." With that, Hermes vanished.

Sally snatched the paper out of the air and started jogging back to the cabin. She was sure she didn't want to meet the sentinels of the king of the gods, and she was sure that Hermes wasn't just messing with her. She reached the cabin, out of breath. She fumbled the key into the lock then flung the door open. Sally rushed inside and grabbed her car keys. Hurriedly glancing into the skies, she ran to her car, jammed the keys into the ignition, threw the car into drive then took off like a bat out of hell. Sand flew up behind her car as she put more pressure on her gas pedal. She saw the highway and urged the car on faster. Sally hit the road and scraped the bottom of her car on the shoulder.

Sally Jackson slowed the car down to 35 miles per hour. Even though she was on the road, her hands remained clenched onto the steering wheel. The post=it note was lying wrinkled on the passenger seat. She glanced worriedly at the cabin in her rearview mirror. Sally blinked herself back to the road ahead. This had to get done before the baby was born. She only had four months. Suddenly, five huge brownish shapes in the sky caught her attention.

They were huge birds, that much she could tell. Some of them were brown, but some had white heads. They were eagles she realized with a shock. The eagles swooped and glided down the beach, flying towards the direction of Sally's cabin. They seemed to be watching the beach and looking at the cabins and homes. Sally urged her car to go as fast as she legally could. This had to get done. Hermes was right.


	7. Chapter 7

_Still do not own PJO or any of the characters. all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion_

The apartment building was a dump. It stunk, water damage was everywhere, the landlord looked like a bridge troll, and there was one apartment for lease. It was the least terrible of all the apartments in the building. The landlord griped to sally about how the first couple of years he had owned this place, it had been very prestigious. Then through a "Unfortunate series of events involving some druggies and criminals" his beautiful property was reduced to a stable disaster. He told sally he was glad she was moving in.

"Maybe you'll bring a womanly touch to this building." He started to laugh, but then it turned into a body wracking hack.

"Oh really, I'm just looking for a first step in getting my life together." Sally smiled, avoiding his phlegm.

"Sure sure," He waved his hand dismissively. "Want the contract?" the landlord waddled over to the dusty gray filing cabinet and wiggled one of the drawers out of it. His cheeto stained fingers filed through pages and pages of yellow paper. Then he stopped, pulled out a paper, mumbled to himself a bit and turned around. "Everything you need to know about leasing, insurance, payment options, etc, is in this contract. Prefer not to get lawyers involved. Messy business and I don't have the money for it. Don't think you do either. Sign where it's highlighted and it's yours." He gave her a yellow stained tooth smile.

"Can I get some time to look it over? Like a day or two?" Sally picked up the piece of paper. It looked like coffee had been spilled on it, and smelled like beer. _Classy. _Sally thought.

"Sure take your time. But gonna need it back by the end of the week. So don't take your time. My number is on there. If decide not to go through with it just call me and send the contract and we won't have to talk again."

Sally stood up. "Thank you for your time. I'll get back to you as soon as I can." She shook his hand then left the building, wiping her hands on her jeans.

She was walking through the blobs of people, sucked into the recesses of her mind. The light drizzle plastered her hair to her head, in a tangled mop. The cloudy sky seemed to make everyone else around her more depressed. As if they had left their homes this morning with all the hopes in the world, but it had been drained away as the day got cloudier. She reached her car in the parking garage, and looked around before she unlocked it and got in. As she leaned over for her hand sanitizer in the glove box, one thought among the many swimming in her head broke for air.

If she got on an airplane and just left, all of this craziness would stop. Although that meant that Sally Jackson would have to get on a plane. An airplane that could be like the one her parents crashed in. There could be another freak lightning storm, engine malfunction, some crazy person with a gun, but still, the odds of crashing in an airplane…

Sally squirted hand sanitizer into her hands and steeled herself.

"I'm getting on a plane and leaving." With that self assurance, Sally started up her car and started driving to La Guardia.


	8. Chapter 8

_Still do not own PJO or any of the characters. all rights belong to Rick Riordan and Disney Hyperion_

Airplanes were terrifying. Huge metal tubes with jet engines strapped to the sides that could fly 30,000 feet in the air? No thank you. But when you're trying to escape a world where Greek gods still exist and you spent the night with one, an airplane starts looking like a pretty good idea. She drove her car into the airports parking garage, found a spot then parked the car. Then Sally scrounged up any extra change in her car, hurriedly shoving it into her wallet. She got out of the car and balked.

The shadows and hers seemed to be leaning away from their normal places. Her shadow seemed to elongate, then snap back to it's original size. A cold voice began to whisper, very fast and very quietly. It sounded like somebody was trapped somewhere in the upper levels of the garage and was whispering for help. Or was begging her to come to it. Sally swallowed and closed the drivers door. She turned around slowly and faced the exit out of the garage. She began to walk. Staring straight ahead her over causal walk turned into a hurried jog.

As she reached the concrete staircase, an odd noise caught her attention. Sally looked back.

The parking spot that her car was parked in and the concrete around it was boiling. Large bubbles appeared. They rose and popped on the outside, then began moving inwards. Soon they were popping under her cars tires. The concrete bubbles picked sally's old Toyota off the floor of the garage. They popped with deafening BANGS. Suddenly, a bubble built up around the car. It rose up, slowly sucking the car into a giant grey bubble. Sally held her breath.

_FWOOM._

The bubble popped. Chunks of concrete and bits of her car flew all over the garage. Sally ducked down the steps to avoid the steaming airborne tires. She power-walked her way into the airport and nearly hurdled the ropes that kept the huddled masses in order when they needed to travel.

"When does the next flight leave?" She gasped out. All this rapid escapes showed her how out of shape she really was.

"Where to, m'am?" The attendant smiled at her.

"Anywhere."

"Well there's a plane that's leaving for Chicago in the next ten minutes. There are still some seats. Would that work out?" She clicked her mouse and peered at sally over her eye-glasses rims.

"That's fine. Here," Sally poured the contents of her wallet on to the desk. " Is that enough?"

The attendants eye's bulged. "It's 85 dollars m'am."

Sally began sorting through the bills and coins. She counted under her breath and began to relax.

"Here's 90. You keep the extra change, I have no use for it." Sally smiled wearily.

" Oh m'am…. I really cannot take that. I'm sorry!" She popped open the change drawer and put the 90 dollars in. She pulled a five from the drawer, then grabbed Sally's ticket from the groaning printer.  
"Here you go! Enjoy your flight!"

Sally took the money and ticket, and walked off to her gate. She reached it right as they were boarding the last group. Sally was greeted by the overly caffeinated flight attendant as she stepped on aboard.

"HI! Thank you for flying with us today! We hope you enjoy your flight!" Sally could hear the exclamation points in her voice.

She found her seat and buckled her herself in. Sally began anxiously running her hands up and down her thighs.

"First time flying? Don't worry honey it isn't that bad. Honestly. The most you feel when the lightning hits the plane is a little shudder. And Zeus never misses his mark." The old lady gave Sally a toothless grin.

Sally froze. Two days ago, sally would have dismissed what this woman just said as crazy. But with Poseidon's warning and with the fact that she was pregnant with Poseidon's child, she knew this old lady meant nothing good. She huffed out a small laugh and clenched her fists up.

"Zeus? What , like the Greek god? Those are just myths!" Sally knew she was a bad actor, but she prayed that this old lady would buy it.

"I thought you knew. Huh. But yes, the gods are real. Zeus feels that one of his brothers has betrayed him. His sentinels tracked a mortal involved to this plane, but suddenly the mortal has become more difficult to track. Oh well, might as well blast the whole plane out of the sky. Better to be safe than sorry, am I right?"

"Oh yes." Sally shifted her body so she was facing away.

Sally listened to the flight attendants give the safety procedures and then braced herself for take-off.

Once they had started their ascent, sally released her death grip on the arm rests. The humming of the engines seemed to calm Sally down. But still, she couldn't block the memories of the pictures of the plane wreck her parents died in. The black melted wings attached to the twisted cabin by a few cables was seared into her mind. But this escape seemed to bring it into H.D. for the first time in 15 years. Sally pushed some loose hairs out of her face as the captain came over the intercom.

"Good afternoon, ladies and gentlemen. This is your captain speaking. I regret to inform you that we have to go back to La guardia due to a severe storm up ahead. Don't worry, the airline will find you new planes to take you to your destination once the storm disapates. Thank you! And we will be arriving back at La Guardia in about 10 minutes." He beeped off the intercom and Sally breathed a sigh of relief.

The old lady though, was furious.

"How dare that old crustacean get involved! This is Zeus' business, he has no right to interfere." She slammed her fist into the wall. "I just- the nerve of him!"

Sally kept her gaze straight. She decided to ask the crazy old hag a question.

"Who's the old crustacean?"

"What! Oh, well my dear, that would be Poseidon. Very meddlesome. Unpredictable, too. He is so foolish for changing this! The fates had already cut most of these people's strings… ugh, P.R. is going to be a mess…" She started mumbling to herself.

_Poseidon had just saved a plane full of people…for her. _ Sally's guilt finally broke through the gate she had built for it. Something was obiviously wrong with this old woman and the way she talked. Zeus was going to smite a whole plane full of people because of some hunch he had? (A hunch that happened to be right though.) Poseidon had one messed up family. She had tried running from all that too. What a foolish idea! It's impossible to run from a god, especially a whole family of them. Her thoughts went from guilty to sympathy. This was poseidon's first child in 100 years, so she had to take care of it. She began crying.

What Sally hadn't noticed through all her thoughts, was that the old lady next to her had started growing feathers covering her entire body. Her beaky nose, was actually turning into a yellow beak, with a wicked hook at the end. The plane whirred and then bounced onto the runway.

Sally grabbed at her armrests again, but instead got a fistful of feathers.

Sally screamed.

Where a annoying old woman had been sitting just minutes before, a massive brown eagle was perched, wearing a lacy hat and a pink floral dress. It cocked it's head towards Sally and opened it's mouth.

The flight attendant had come over to see what was wrong, she opened her mouth to ask Sally when the eagle spoke.

" Sally Jackson, to think that you can run from a god is a primitive idea. I always knew it was you. Now I will take you to Lord Zeus. He will reward me greatly. Even Poseidon cannot save you now."

"GET THE DOOR OPEN AGATHA! THERE'S A DAMN EAGLE ON THE PLANE!" The flight attendant screeched at her slowly moving friend.

The eagle flew up and hit the ceiling. It's huge brown wings got jammed in between the overhead storage compartments. The eagle cried out in pain, but it's long lethal talons started grabbing at the air. The flight attendant had opened the door and was yelling at people to get off the plane. The eagle twisted it's self around and tucked in it's wings. The bird fell to the floor, and Sally took her chance. She stood up in her seat and launched herself over the eagle. Sally landed on her ankle, which gave out. She cried out in pain, but forced herself up. Sally started running towards the exit. The pain in her foot went from painful to agonizing. She ran out of the plane and past the gate, then stood in the terminal panting. Sally bent over placing her hands on her thighs as she tried to catch her breath.

Two gentle but callused hands forced her up.

"Where is the eagle?" Poseidon sounded furious, but his eyes screamed relief.

"The plane." Sally managed to pant out. He clasped her hand, then strode off towards the plane.

Poseidon appeared a few minutes later. He wiped his trident on his jeans.

"We're safe, for now. We have to go." He put his arm around Sally's waist, and the airport vanished.

A huge upside down metal U appeared in front of Sally. Sirens and boat horns seemed to echo from every direction. A huge river that seemed to be the color of chocolate milk churned to sally's right.

"Is this… ?"

"Yes. It was the first place I thought of." Poseidon turned around, eyes darting all over the place.

"Gross. Why are we he- "

"Why would you get on an airplane Sally. Why would you purposely fly in Zeus' domain? Don't you realize Zeus killed your parents?" his sea green eyes finally focused on her.

"Wait. Zeus killed my parents?"

"that wasn't a freak lightning storm. There was a person on that plane who had angered Zeus. He got on that plane just to challenge him. Zeus fears power, so he smote the plane, killing the person. Unfortunately, also killing many other innocent mortals."

Sally felt woozy. Finding out Zeus had killed your parents just because he was afraid of another mortal who was powerful could do that do a girl. She fell on her butt.

"Sally!" Poseidon's voice seemed to come to her though a door.

"Poseidon," She opened her eyes and stared at the confused man above her. "Why didn't you stop him from destroying that plane. I should have been there. I should have- " She dropped her head into her hands.

He sat down in a patch of grass across from her and pulled her hands away from her face. His hands squeezed Sally's.

"I am sorry about your parents. Very sorry. But if you try to fly again, Zeus will kill you. Sally, he has already taken enough from you. Please, don't let him take the last two things I have in this world. I love you sally, I truly do. If I were to lose you…" his tired words escaped through his lips.

The two sat there, holding hands for a very long time. Neither knew how long. Poseidon pulled Sally into his lap and held her as she quietly cried. Sally leaned into Poseidon's chest and tried to calm down. But these emotions she had been stuffing in the back of her mind for years finally burst through the surface. The few memories she had of her parents flickered on in her head. Going to the zoo, the first day of kindergarten, and then the last night she saw them. Finally, after her crying had reduced to sniffling, Poseidon pushed away sally so he could look at her face.

"Perseus." He said. There was a new kind of fire in his eyes.

"What?" Sally asked as she wiped her eyes.

"If he's a boy, we'll name him Perseus. Zeus's taken so much that is precious to you, let's take something of his."

"Percy…" The name fell off her tongue. "I like it!" She laughed.

Poseidon frowned. "I like Perseus more though."

"Well, it's the 20th century. Nobody really uses those kinds of names anymore. Percy will just be a name for mortal life, ok?"

"I guess that's fine." Poseidon conceited as he stood up, hauling Sally with him. Poseidon seemed to want to make Sally happy in anyway possible. It was good thing, too. Because Sally Jackson had finally found someone she truly loved.

The couple left the Arch grounds and headed into the city. was a small city, with tall buildings that definitely weren't sky scrapers. But it was cute, in a farmy-trying-to-be-fab kind of way. They eventually found their way to a Italian restaurant. It was small, and filled with booths and round wooden tables. Red and white napkins matched the red and white curtains. Italian flags were hung up every where accompanied with pictures of famous locals eating at the restaurant.

Poseidon ordered a big plate of toasted ravoli for the both of them, whatever that was, and started talking about his family. Once Sally got over the incest and other incidents, it became actually pretty interesting. He explained how he got eaten up by his father and how Zeus got him and the rest of their siblings out.

"So your dad really did eat you? Ugh that must have been horrible." Sally shuddered.

"It was rough start, and he was a bad parent." Poseidon simply shrugged.

Sally sipped at her water and tried to imagine what it would be like being born and then promptly eaten by her dad. Suddenly, the whole restaurant shook. The room went blinding white and there was a thunder clap.

Poseidon roared, "No!" then sally found herself sucked up into a vortex of water. The restaurant lost by the frothing water.


	9. Chapter 9

_a/n: congrats percy jackson from stopping the end of the world again. always such a bro. but yes, since the world didn't end rick still owns everything PJO._

_bytheway, merry christmas you guys!  
_

The vortex had dropped Sally right into her bedroom. Poseidon made sure of that. Then he turned to face his brother.

"curious thing happened today. I sensed that an oath had been broken, so I sent my sentinels out to check out everybody's earthly domains. Everything was fine and in order. But then one of my sentinels reported Hermes leaving a cabin in, Montauk I believe. And then shortly after they reported a mortal woman driving madly away from the cabin. They followed her to the airport, and one of my eagles boarded the plane just to investigate." Zeus' face darkened, the st. Louis sky was beginning to fill up with huge thunderheads. "that eagle was killed when the flight landed to avoid the unscheduled storm that blocked the flight path. Is there something you'd like to share, Poseidon?" He sat down at a table and motioned for his brother to join him.

"Are you accusing me of killing your animals?" Poseidon did not sit.

"I know it was you. Not many others can best my birds, especially with a trident." Zeus glared at Poseidon, his eyes literally sparking.

"I have nothing to tell you."

"Oh? And did you think I wouldn't notice the girl you washed out of here? I'll give you one last chance, brother."

"She's a nobody. Really, just a normal mortal who has a great interest in the sea. We've only just met. I can't explain what your birds saw at…Montauk? Was it?"

"Then you'll have no problem with blasting her."

Poseidon tensed up.

"Do not," He growled. "Touch a hair on her head."

"Oh, and how will you stop me?" Zeus rumbled. The skies began to flicker outside. Zeus's master bolt appeared in his hand.

"You forget your place, brother. I am the king of the gods. Opposing me is opposing the whole of our family." Zeus tightened his grip on his bolt.

"Okay. You can kill her only if you can find her." Poseidon put on his brave face, but inside terror and anger swirled about. "But leave her in peace, she has done nothing wrong."

Zeus glared at him, then vanished in a blinding bright lightning strike. Poseidon sat down into the seat. Zeus had brought this whole thing into perspective. He had broken an oath made on the river styx, sentenced to mortal woman to a life of monsters and terrors, and worst of all, brought a child of the big three into the world. Poseidon knew what he had to do.


	10. Chapter 10

Sally was drenched, confused, and most importantly, angry. She landed in her cabin kitchen in a massive puddle. One minute ago, she had been in , and now she was back in her sand covered floor cabin. Whenever Poseidon showed his face again, she would kill him.

"It takes a lot to do that." Poseidon's voice suddenly grumbled from the kitchen doorway.

Sally whipped around, armed with a spatula.

"You tell me what the hell is going on _right now _or so help me I'll throw this spatula at you." There are those pregnancy hormones Sally thought.

"We've been sort of found out." Poseidon hadn't moved from the doorway. His posture was stiff. He stood up straight and gripped his trident tightly. Sally realized this wasn't a good sign.

"Ze- "

"Don't!" Poseidon rumbled. The waves outside the cabins seemed to get stronger. "Don't say his name."

"Ohhhh-kay. So they know? Well, at least the end of my life was fun!" Sally laughed nervously.

"I'll build you at palace in the ocean. You'll be safe down there. My brother wouldn't dare to face me."

"No." Sally didn't want a palace. Sally didn't want to be a queen among mortals, whatever that meant. Sally just wanted to raise their kid and live in peace. Poseidon's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean, no… most people, demigods mostly, would kill to- "

"This child of ours, he's gonna be pretty much cursed from the moment he's born right? So am I?"

"yes, which is exactly why you need to come with me."

" Well as much as I would like that, I want our baby to be raised in the human world. He's part god, yes, but he's also part human. He needs to grow up in the human world, because once he gets older, he's gonna have to live in it. So we can go and hide under the sea for his entire life, or let him grow up human. We don't last forever, Poseidon. Humans have to treasure what little time they have together. And I'd rather we'd spend that time in the company of other mortals. Besides, its not like you won't be able to visit the baby at all. I'll let you do that, he's your baby too." Sally crossed the room and hugged him, even though she was still sopping wet.

"If we hide in the ocean, we put the lives of your people in front of us. I could never live with that Poseidon. I'll fight my own battles, thank you very much. And when this guy is ready," Sally patted lower abdomen. "we'll figure out a way to teach him too."

"There's a camp he can go to. It's not far from New York City. It's called camp half blood. The camp was built as a safe haven for demigods. He can go as soon as he can walk." Poseidon twirled his trident absently mindedly.

"There is no way I would send the baby to a camp as soon as it knew how to walk. I already told you, he's going to have a normal human life."

"Sally, it is not possible."

"Dammit Poseidon, I'll figure out a way to do it. You're just gonna have to help me with this alright?" She glared up expectantly at him.

Poseidon sighed defeat. He would probably never figure out mortal women, and he knew he'd never be able to figure out Sally Jackson.

"Fine. But Sally, I have to leave. We've been noticed by my family. That is a terrible thing. I can't stay with you, but I swear on the river styx, I will help you as much as I can. But there are limits, you must understand that. Don't keep our son close for too long. That will attract attention." Poseidon closed his eyes and swallowed.

"Sally, I love you. Please, please, please, watch out for yourself and our boy. Both of you will accomplish great things. I know it." He opened his eyes. Then crushed his lips to hers. They stood there, kissing each other for what seemed like forever.

Sally, not letting go because it had finally hit her. He was the sea, the sea did not like to be restrained. But this wild unpredictable thing, also had a crazy family, and a crazy life. Being a god, she assumed, made life fun, interesting, but most importantly full of heartbreak. He stayed. The mortal moved on. Nothing would happen if Sally died. Just one less fish in the bowl. But he was eternal. Poseidon could spend the nights with mortals, but could never love. He stayed. They left.

Finally, they broke apart. Poseidons hands enveloped sallys' as he placed his forehead to sallys.

He mumbled something under his breath that sounded foreign. Sally figured it had to be greek.

"What did you say?"

"It's blessing. it's a start to my promise." He dropped Sally's hands and pulled his head away.

He turned to the door and it flew open. Poseidon shuffled through it and turned around.

"I'm sorry Sally Jackson."

"I love you." Sally croaked out. Her tears began to well up in her eyes.

Poseidon melted into mist, and flew towards the ocean.


	11. Chapter 11

_a/n: Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews, this is the last chapter. I've already got some other ideas rolling around in my head, but for now I'm going to finish this story up. Once again, thank you so much for helping me through my first ever fic. Merry Christmas everyone! I probably didn't get the rights to pjo for Christmas, so all that still belongs to Rick Riordan._

Four months. Just like Hermes said.

In two months, Sally already had a ballooning belly. In three, She couldn't see her legs. Then when the fourth month hit, she resembled a human whale. Sally was ready to have this baby, she missed her feet.

Four months of power gestation, and her baby came in the middle of the night.

Sally Jackson thought she had peed her bed. Then, it felt like a person was clawing their way out of her. The realization dawned on her. Her water had broken, and a person was trying to escape her.

Sally threw the covers of herself, and grabbed the headboard. She screamed and cried, begged for Poseidon's help. Prayed that he would mist himself in here, help pull their baby out, hold the child, comfort it, and hold Sally's hand.

None of that happened of course. She knew he couldn't come.

Two hours later, another crying was added to hers. She managed to lift up the yowling baby.

"Shhhh….shhhh…sh.. it's okay baby, mommy's here." She began cooing to the baby as she wiped the screaming child off. She grabbed the surgical scissors off the bedside table and cut the umbilical cord.

"let's see, are you a boy like your father said you were?" she lifted the baby up.

"Guess so. Hi there, Perseus!" Sally wrapped the baby up in a towel. Percy's dark hair was matted down on his head. Once his yowling had finally stopped, his eyes flew open. They were sea green. They began to look crazily around the room. Sally kept crooning to him, all night long. A nice sea breeze flowed into the room, and Sally immediately passed out.

Poseidon smiled at Sally. She'd done it. She was alive, Perseus was alive, and everything went better than expected. He picked Perseus up from Sally's exhausted arms.

"Hello, son." Poseidon broke into a massive grin at the word. After decades and decades, he was once again holding his own child. Percy looked up at this new person in earnest. The huge green eyes focused on Poseidon's glowing trident.

"eeeehh" He managed to squeak out. Percy's chubby little hands started grabbing at the trident.

Poseidon had begun walking to the crib Sally had placed in her room.

"No son. You aren't old enough to handle that yet." Poseidon tried laying his son down in the crib, but Perseus had other ideas. He latched himself on to Poseidon's shirt and began to grope his way up towards the trident. He moved remarkably fast and had a determined look in his eyes. Poseidon plucked Percy off of him and laid him down in the crib.

Percy unhappy with the way his touch the trident mission had gone, gave his father a sour look.

"I see you have your mothers determination." He laughed quietly. He placed his hand on Percy's chest and muttered in ancient greek.

"You are going to be important, Perseus. Your name will be remembered like Heracles and Achilles. Perseus Jackson, my son, you are going to be the greatest hero who ever lived." He smiled, his aura absolutely glowing. He walked away from the crib, and cleaned up Sally's room. The ocean could do that. He brushed a few hairs out of Sally's face and left a pearl on her bedside table. He turned himself into mist, and left the house.

Happier than he had been in almost a century.


End file.
